A Change
by Tenshi Cosmos
Summary: Serena finds out something that she wasn't supposed to (used to be Do you... Do I ..)


Do You.......? Do I........? By: Tenshi Cosmos  
  
Disclamer: Tenshi: I won't say it! Hiiro: I'll mumble mumble to mumble mumble. Tenshi: *dinner plate eyes* promise? Hiiro: Promise. Tenshi: *nods head furously* OK  
  
Idon'townGUndamWingorSailorMoontheybelongtotheirrespectiveownersbye.  
  
Let's go Hii-chan. *leads Hiiro to room, puts a "Do NOT Disturb This Means  
  
You Too Duo" sign on the door. Unidentified sounds come from room* All: *dinner plate eyes*  
  
key: ~*~*~*~ = flashback "......." = talking '........' = thinking ****** = other person's POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* " You'll never leave me, right?" "Of course." "I wish you didn't have to go." "You know that I have to go to college." " I know, but...." "No buts. Our love is going to last forever.........." " Just like Selenity and Endymion?" "Yes, just like them......I love you." "I love you too" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
''Yeah, right. Forever. He left me for that bitch Rei.' Ever since then she barley looked at men. 'Darien......... that name fills my mouth with a horrible taste.' Usagi let out a sob, only an hour left. 'I can't cry. Emotions are a weakness that I just don't need. Lucky for me I saw him and Rei in the middle of doing it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Ohh, Rei. You're so good! Serena won't even let me fuck her, but you, you are the best!" " Ohhh, my, God. Dariennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" "Reeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" " Oh God what are you doing???????" "No, Usako it's not like that!!" "You bastard how could you do this to me???????" " Usa-chan *~*~*~*~*~ end flashback*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Usagi Tsukino let a small frown come through her impassive mask. 'oh so lucky...' The next day she kicked the b*astard so hard in the balls that he almost had to go to the emergency room.' She sighed. A half hour now. 'My friends were in on it the whole time.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Serena was slowly walking to the temple, Last night she had seen Rei and Darien. She had called an emergency meeling, and for once she was early. When she got to the temple she stopped for a moment to gather herself together. Thats when she heard it. " Guys I know what this is about." Rei said quietly. "She found out about us." "No!" everyone gasped. "Rei, how could you be so careless?" Mina asked quietly. "You know that keeping our king happy is number one, but keeping Serena placified is up there too." Ami added. By then Serena was evesdropping, because she wanted to know what was happening. "I didn't know," the conversation continued, "It was midnight and Serena didn't even call." "I guess I'll have to use the mindmeld again." Luna's slightly British accent broke in. " This is the fifth time this month. I'm worried about negative effects on the Ginzuishu. "Try not to let it happen again." Artemis's voice broke in. "So it's setteled," Rei asked, " we hit her with the meld as soon as she comes in?" " Yes, we can't have our future jeperdized. " all of the scouts agreed. Outside Serena gasped! that's why she had trouble remembering things. Well she'd fix that. "Ginzuishu, make me immune to the Luna mind meld," and as an afterthought she added, "and any other attempts to make me forget anything in my life." With that settled she walked in. " MIND MELD!" Luna screamed! Unfortunatly for the scouts it didn't work. Serena wasn't standing there wondering where she was, she was standing with her hands on her hips looking pissed! "Hi, Serena." Lita said, "What are you doing here so early?" "Apperently busting your plans to use me for power." "No, Serena, it's not like that......." "Yes, it is. I'm leaving now, so don't follow me. And, don't worry I'll still be there to save all of you and take my throne, I just won't have Darien as my prince, or you as my protectors. It's all very simple." she turned, and left, tears already forming in her eyes. When she came home she told her family all about being Sailor Moon, and what happened with her. They took it very well, but her dad, who realized that his baby girl was running around town in a mini skirt hitting monsters on their heads with sticks almost had a heart attack. When Serena asked if she could leave for a while, just to recuperate, he family decided that if it wasn't for too long and she wrote everyday, then she could go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* end flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "It's time" That night Serena's family held a tearful goodbye. Serena transformed into Cosmos form, a form she aquired when she lost "all dear to her heart." When Serena was ready, with all of her bags in Serena's subspace pocket Serena made her wish, "Holy Ginzuishu, please take me where I will be needed." A pure white light filled the room and Usagi disappeared.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
In another place Hiiro Yui was going to sleep. 'Uh' he thought. 'Another mission completed.' When will it stop? How long until tere will finally be peace? Do I want peace? What will I do then?' the perfect soldier turned around and went to sleep, not seeing the bright light sreaking accross the night sky.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Well? What do you think????? This is my first fic, so don't be too harsh. I would like at least five positive reviews for me to continue, and I do appreciate flames if they have reasons for then, not just saying,"You suck." I decided to rewrite this fic because i didn't like how it sounded. Oh well, Ja ne minna 


End file.
